


Prussian blues

by KaiShouri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiShouri/pseuds/KaiShouri
Summary: Wiosną świat budził się do życia, ale Prusy zawsze robił światu na przekór. One-shot, angst.
Kudos: 1





	Prussian blues

**Author's Note:**

> A wrzucę tu tego krótkiego one-shota, w którym stężenie angstu przekroczyło siedmiokrotnie normy europejskie. :) W ogóle w tym tworze mocno bawiłam się kolorami, a w międzyczasie fabuła poszła swoją drogą i wyszło, co wyszło. Swoją drogą, zastanawiam się, czy wrzucić na AO3 resztę moich fików (głównie one-shoty), dajcie znać, czy chcecie.

Barwy.

Wiosna przyniosła światu nowe życie i nowe barwy; kwiatostany bzu chyliły się ku ziemi, upajając ciężkim zapachem, podobne do liliowych bukietów przypiętych do zielonej sukni natury, a na wiejskiej dróżce unosiły się złotawe tumany piasku.

Na majowych flagach biel biła się z karmazynem, łomocząc nieustannie na wietrze. Białe domy z czerwoną dachówką, zerkające zza ścian żywopłotów. Jasny kot, który przemknął przed nim spłoszony. Niebo pokryte, niczym płótno, drogocennym lazurytem, lapis lazuli, barwnikiem cenniejszym niegdyś od złota...

Przed oczami miał kościelne obrazy; błękitne szaty Panienki i chłopca o oczach jak słońce, który bał się oddychać, by nie strącić złotych płatków z pędzla. Przytykał włosie do obrazu delikatnie, a złote iskry, jakby wiodła je boska moc, lgnęły same do płótna. Pamiętał, że stał tam w milczeniu, obserwując, jak wokół głowy z wolna zakwita nimb, symbol świętości.

Dziś niebo miało barwę szat ze starych malowideł; ale on szukał innego odcienia błękitu. Szedł przez siebie, zagłębił się między domy, czując, jak słońce uderza w jego plecy, oplecione czernią zwykłego T-shirtu, jakby chciało spopielić mu skórę, zapominając, że do tych najbardziej upalnych dni jeszcze daleko.

Spodnie też miał czarne; nie dbał ani o ubiór, ani o temperaturę, gdy wychodził na pociąg bez słowa, nie zabierając ze sobą niczego. Niech słońce rozgrzewa skórę, niech zwilży ją potem albo już zacznie ogniem podgryzać wrażliwy kark; niech przypomina mu o tym, że przeżył kolejny rok.

Niech życie pod całunem żałobnym potrwa jeszcze chwilę.

_Często ostatnio ubierasz się na czarno._

_Bo inni spieprzą sprawę, jak zwykle. Sam muszę po sobie nosić żałobę, by być pewny, że będzie to zrobione tak, jak należy._

_Nie mów tak, Bruderherz._

Oczy Ludwiga też były lazurowe, dlatego właśnie poszedł sam, pozwalając nieść się nogom bez celu, nie wiedząc, czego tak naprawdę szuka i w ogóle zdąży to odnaleźć. Mijał domy i łopoczące flagi, bo, wychodząc z ich berlińskiego domu, nie spojrzał na kalendarz, zbyt skupiony na chaosie wewnątrz siebie.

Szedł dalej; gdzieś na skraju wsi minęła go grupka młodych ludzi w wielobarwnych koszulkach i krótkich spodenkach. Brązowe i zielone butelki, co chwila unoszone w toaście, odbijały słoneczny blask. W nozdrza uderzył go słodkawy aromat marihuany, wydostający się z ich ust wraz z radosnym śpiewem.

– Sto lat, sto lat! Niech nam żyje!

Tańczyła na polnej drodze boso, wirując dookoła włosami, młoda, roześmiana, błękitnooka, w spodenkach ledwie zasłaniających pośladki.

Uniósł kącik ust; na rozstaju dróg poszedł w inną stronę, oddając młodym miękką trawę w cieniu brzozowego zagajnika, sam zaś wszedł między złote łany zbóż i zielone, wysokie zarośla. Spacerował miedzą, między koleinami wyżłobionymi przez traktory, pod stopami czując grudy ziemi.

W pewnej chwili, po wielu pokonanych metrach, gdy już odgłosy imprezy przestały do niego docierać, zatrzymał się, poderwał głowę i zastygł w bezruchu.

Po lazurycie płynął orzeł, niezwykle wysoko; poznał go po kształcie skrzydeł, czarną plamkę w oddali.

– Czyj jesteś?

Z oddali wszystko było czarne... Odpowiedzi się nie spodziewał, opuścił więc wzrok na swoje pokryte kurzem buty. W nozdrzach znów poczuł zapach dymu; podniósł głowę i spojrzał w bok, na zieleń.

Obcy, stary mężczyzna podpalił właśnie dzikie trawy; wiatr roznosił płonącą śmierć po łąkach.

Prusy ruszył spokojnie miedzą, niewzruszony, wprost w cień półdzikich grusz i jabłoni, posadzonych wzdłuż pola uprawnego i pozostawionych samych sobie. Nie bał się ognia. Ogień oczyszczał.

W dymie, który wkrótce go otoczył, który przeniknął przez czerń materiału i owinął swoim zapachem, świat poszarzał, a niebo przybrało w końcu kolor, którego szukał.

Zatrzymał się, słysząc pod stopami trzask wysuszonych na wiór, opadłych na ziemię gałęzi jednego z owocowych drzew, prawie całkowicie już uschłego. Wysokie zarośla otaczały pień jak zbrojni wartownicy umierającego króla, chroniąc go przed wrogiem do samego końca.

Nie miał już wrogów.

Niczego nie miał.

Nieboskłon w końcu ubrał się w błękit pruski. Gilbert uśmiechnął się do siebie i tego, co już nie istniało, zbyt zatopiony we wspomnieniach, by czuć gorąco i pot przyklejający mu ubrania do skóry.

_Spójrz_ , jeden z chemików z trudem ukrywał podekscytowanie, prowadząc go w głąb laboratorium. _Doszło do nieprzewidzianej reakcji... Gdzieś popełniliśmy błąd... Wydaje mi się, że doszło do skażenia krwią... Ale spójrz, jaki piękny błękit!_

Uśmiechnął się wówczas.

_Jesteście odkrywcami, panowie. Nadaliście mu już nazwę?_

_Oczywiście_ , oczy naukowca błyszczały. _Błękit berliński._

_Doskonale. Takiego barwnika właśnie było nam trzeba. Jeszcze dzisiaj zlecę farbowanie mundurów..._

_Nie będę malował szat Panienki czymś, co powstało z krwi_! Złotooki młodzieniec odsunął się z odrazą. Prusy uśmiechnął się szeroko.

_Ale możesz namalować niebo,_ zauważył. _Tak wiele razy, jak tylko zechcesz. Nie będzie drogi, łatwo się go otrzymuje._

Oczy malarza nagle zajaśniały; wolno przeniósł wzrok na barwnik, który Gilbert mu przyniósł, a potem skierował spojrzenie na puste płótna i zrozumiał, że zaczęła się nowa era.

Nocami mazurskie jeziora też były błękitne; siadywał na ich brzegach, chłodząc w wodach zmęczone, obolałe po walce ciało, nie wiedząc nic na temat tego, co miało nadejść. Pewny siebie, pyszny, zuchwały, śniący o potędze...

Uśmiechnął się smutno.

Błękit był kolorem smutku, najzimniejszą z barw, a na jego ziemiach królowała od dawna czerwień, najgorętsza z całego ich repertuaru. Wiła się na wietrze wraz z bielą, pochłaniając swoją spokojną pożogą to, czego szukał na tych ziemiach; ostatnich wspomnień, ostatnich ludzi, ostatnich pamięci...

Nie czuł już złości, jedynie żal i smutek. Potrafił walczyć mieczem, lancą i bronią palną – gdyby zacisnął teraz palce na rękojeści albo drzewcu, mięśnie przypomniałyby sobie zabójcze ruchy szybciej niż umysł – ale do walki z czasem nie istniała żadna broń. Broń...

_Jaką naukową nazwę nadaliście temu barwnikowi? Przypomnij mi, zapomniałem._

_Żelazocyjanek potasowo-żelazowy._

_Cyjanek? Jak ta trucizna?_

Czerwień była gorąca, ale ogień nie był czerwony, przynajmniej nie ten; ten otaczał go czernią i pomarańczą, wdzierał się do płuc i palił skórę. Czerwone były krew i jego oczy; uśmiechnął się raz jeszcze do wspomnień. _Masz dziwne oczy_ , stwierdził raz chłopiec. _Ale je lubię._

_Dlaczego?_ Zapytał rozbawiony swojego młodszego braciszka. _Twoje są ładniejsze. Błękitne, jak niebo. Moje straszą ludzi._

_Ale one razem dają fiolet. Lubię fiolet. I złoto też._

Ale nie było fioletu, a złoto na fladze na powrót stało się bielą, stanęło obok czerni i czerwieni w jednym, równym szeregu posłusznych żołnierzyków. Lazur był odcieniem błękitu, więc również był zimny.

_Europa będzie nasza, Bruderherz. Jesteśmy niezwyciężeni... ale na wszelki wypadek poleciłem im nosić przy sobie ampułki z cyjankiem._

Kręciło mu się już w głowie i brakowało tchu.

_Czego wy tam szukacie?_ Zapytał głucho, patrząc na podrapane, betonowe ściany. _Nic już tam nie ma. Nic._

_Według mojej chemicznej wiedzy, jeśli używano tu cyjanowodoru, na ścianach powinien wytrącić się błękit pruski... Muszę zebrać próbki..._

Podniósł głowę, wpatrzył się w niebo, w niewielki fragment, którego jeszcze nie zasnuł dym. Uśmiechnął się smutno raz jeszcze; teraz było berlińsko-błękitne, nie lazurowe.

_Przepraszam, Bruderherz, ale musiałem zrobić to tutaj, musiałem zrobić to sam... byś mógł iść w przyszłość, zamiast ciągle oglądać się na przeszłość._

Osunął się na kolana; dym już od długiej chwili wypełniał mu płuca, a on miał wrażenie, że sadza zaczęła płynąć mu w żyłach, skaziwszy czerwień krwi.

Nie bolało; a może to on wieki temu nauczył się ignorować ból poparzeń, nawykły do walki, wojny i ran.

Ogień oczyszczał. Słuchał jego trzasku jak marszu żałobnego.

Syren straży ogniowej nie był jednak w stanie już usłyszeć; gdy świat spowiła biel gaśniczej piany, a dym rozwiał się w nicość, niebo nad Polską znów było lazurowe.

**Koniec.**


End file.
